Triville Longs for Colour
Triville was once a beautiful town beside the beach. All of its residents were kind to each other, the town was litter-free, and it must have been the luckiest town going. No robberies, murders or violence. It was the perfect town. But that all changed. In the 1990's, a man named Renold Baxter, a crazed sociopath, was looking for new ways to kill. Triville was an obscure town that not many knew about, so he decided to test new ways on its residents. Many ways were tried. The first was blaring loud beeps into people's ears, driving them insane, then making them commit suicide. The next was a deadly poison which he put into Triville's water supply, making those who drank it die a slow, painful death. You're probably wondering why Renold was doing this. He did it because he dreamed of a world where everyone agreed with him and worshiped him. Those who did not obey should be killed. He was crazy. But the thing was, he didn't just want those who didn't obey to be shot or stabbed. He really wanted to teach them a lesson. Of course none of that could ever happen, but he thought it could. But most of his ways didn't work. He knew the people of Triville would tell the police, or even worse, the government. For all the months he had been killing people in secret and had everyone's telephones disconnected. Triville was so out of the way so no one had really noticed all the disappearances. But Renold had an idea. A horrible, gruesome idea. He rounded up every resident into the town's plaza. Then, he took five people at a time, knocked them unconscious and sewed their mouths shut. Soon nearly everyone had their mouths sewed up. All except one teenage girl, Annie. She was ill from the poisoned water the day he rounded everyone up, so she stayed at home. When her parents didn't return, she got worried and searched around the town. It had been two weeks since she left her house and Triville was so different. It was like it had lost all its colour. She then saw a pile of dead people with their mouths sewed. She ran to the nearest building, which was the church. She prayed and prayed that her parents were okay. She started getting a feeling of being watched. Then Renold Baxter grabbed her. She grabbed onto the seat in front of her, leaving scratch marks all over it. Renold took his time with her. When she woke up, she was so distraught that she hardly noticed that she was laying beside her dead parents. All she wanted was revenge. She found Renold stitching more people's mouths up. She grabbed the knife he had been using, stabbed him to death, then stitched his mouth up too. She walked out to the town gates and using Renold's blood, wrote "TRIVILLE LONGS FOR COLOUR." across the sign that originally read "Welcome to Triville!" So if you're ever driving along a deserted road and you see that same sign, turn back. Say curiosity gets the better of you and you do go in, let me just say you won't be leaving. I never did. I've been here so long I can't remember what my old town was like. I can't remember what my voice sounds like either. So please, stay away from Triville. Or else you'll end up like me, with your mouth sewn shut. Category:Disappearances Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment